Super Sensitive/Transcript
Oscar Leroy: Hey, I got a new joke for you. Why did the blonde tie a magnet to her fishing line? Davis Quinton: I don't know, why? Oscar: She was fishing for steel head trout. Davis: Good one. Why can't blondes make ice cubes? Oscar: I don't know, why? Davis: 'Cause they keep forgetting the recipe. You don't seem to be enjoying the jokes. Karen Pelly: Maybe it's because I'm blonde. Oscar: Right, she doesn't get them. Karen: Here's one. Why did the blonde cop stiff her partner for the lunch bill? Davis: I don't know, why? Oscar: That wasn't a very funny joke. Davis: Still, not bad for a blonde. Hank Yarbo: Hey Lacey, how much would it cost to buy everyone here a coffee? Lacey Burrows: About $15. Hank: Oh man, celebrating's expensive. Brent Leroy: Wasn't always that way. I remember when you could celebrate with a truckload of dynamite and a bottle of whiskey and all it cost you was a buck. Sorry, I was having coffee with a couple of old guys earlier. What are you celebrating? Hank: As of my string of bad luck is over. Seven years ago today I broke a mirror. I'll never forget that day. Lacey: I think we can all guess how this ends. Hank: Oh no, you can't. All I can say is thank God for that marshmallow truck. Brent: Yes strange, I was with you when you broke that mirror. That's not how I remember it. Hank: Fine, but tell me you didn't think my truck story was better. Wanda Dollard: That'll be $10.75. Anything else? Emma Leroy: No, I haven't used my debit card in a while. I want to see if it still works. Wanda: OK. Nope, won't work. Emma: Is it expired? Wanda: Nope, it's a membership to a gym. Rec Plex. Isn't that in the City? Emma: Oh, that thing. Oscar gave it to me but I never use it. I hate going to the City. Oscar: I was hoping she'd go, a lot. Wanda: Well, if you're not going to use it, I'll use it. Oscar: You'd like that, wouldn't you? Wanda: Yeah, that's why I asked. Emma: I don't know, it says non-transferable. Wanda: Ah, that's just a fancy way of saying you can't transfer it. The would just be lending it. It doesn't say "non-lend to a friend-able." Besides, they never check. Oscar: How do you know? This place could have barbed wire, retina scans and who knows what else. I agree with Emma, the answer's no. Emma: Oh, go ahead and take it. Wanda: Thanks. Fitzy Fitzgerald: Karen's brought it to my attention that you've been telling blonde jokes in the workplace. Did you tell the one about the blonde and the ice cream cone? Karen: Fitzy! Fitzy: Well, if I'm gonna send him to a sensitivity course, I have to know what it's for. Davis: Sensitivity course? It was just a couple of blonde jokes. Fitzy: I know, but once someone registers a formal complaint then I have to blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Karen: Thanks for your support, Fitzy. Fitzy: You bet. Karen: Enjoy your sensitivity course. Oh, and bring me back something warm and fuzzy. Hank: This is great, I've never felt so free. Category:Transcripts